


sleepy mistakes

by zenrei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Second Person, Surprise Kissing, mc isn't really given a gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: That was unusual-- Saeyoung was never reserved when it came kissing. Your eyes met his, which were wide with alarm. They were also... bright green. He looked absolutely horrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after seven's route, where you live with him and saeran at saeyoung's house. mc is still dating saeyoung but theres some complications considering the boys are twins lolol

With a heavy sigh, you stepped through the door to yours and Saeyoung’s apartment. Work was quite exhausting, and your expression showed it. You had argued with the security system that demanded various cat-related phrases in Arabic, and you could feel the stress of the day weighing heavily on your shoulders. The lights were dim, and you spotted your favorite redhead napping on the couch across the room.

 

 _How cute,_ you mused to yourself.

 

You toed off your shoes before padding silently over to him. You hovered over him, twiddling your thumbs as you admired his sleeping figure. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, and his expression was soft and relaxed in the dim light. He was wearing a plain red shirt with sweatpants. It was a bit chilly in the room, but that didn’t seem to bother him. He was sprawled out, one arm above his head and the other draped off of the couch. His mouth was slightly open, and it hit you suddenly how kissable those lips of his were. 

 

Crouching down to his height, you ran a hand gently through his hair. You brushed it away from his eyes, making his nose twitch at the gentle touch. He made a soft noise of acknowledgment, eyebrows twitching a little. “Saeyoung… if you’re so tired, let’s go to bed.”

 

No response, just the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

 

Your hand drifted down to cup his face, his expression still unchanging. You felt a smile tug at the corner of your lips as an idea hit you. You leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, to which you were rewarded with a quiet mmph of surprise. You rubbed your thumb against his cheek, pulling back just long enough to move on top of him to straddle his hips. His eyes began to flutter open, but you continued to press insistent kisses to his lips. He made a sound similar to a shy whimper. 

 

That was unusual-- he was never reserved when it came kissing. 

 

You can vividly picture how passionate Saeyoung is when it comes to kissing. He always grins and smiles against your lips, always giddy and high off of the feeling of being able to kiss his favorite person in the world. His hands are always on you too, whether if be your hips, thighs, face, chest, especially your butt when he’s feeling mischievous (which was a large percentage of the time). Even when kissing him to wake him up, he responds through instinct, and always ends up pulling you closer and moaning against your lips.

 

Feeling a bit worried, you pulled back from his lips with a slick sound. Your eyes met his, which were wide with alarm. They were also... bright green. He looked absolutely horrified. You hadn’t noticed he’d pulled back his arms, which were currently nearly trembling as he grasped at his chest. You stared at him, unblinking as the reality of the situation hit you.

Saeran hadn’t moved since your eyes met, and you briefly wondered if he was even breathing. That thought forced you to remember how you were currently straddling his hips, and you slowly pulled your hand away from his face, ending the gentle caress against his cheek. It briefly crossed your mind of how cool and soft his skin was; you shoved away the thought. His eyes flicked to your hand before locking with yours once more. He looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth hanging open in shock, but he couldn’t find the words. His face was burning red with embarrassment, matching yours. The pang of guilt from putting him in this state was making your chest hurt. 

 

“I’m so sorry--” you began, and he continued to glance back and forth between your eyes. He looked so frightened. “I thought you were Saeyoung-- you look just like him. I mean, you would know that, being his twin, but I…” you tripped over your words, his gaze unfaltering. He finally closed his mouth, but he didn’t look any less terrified. You slowly stood up, pulling yourself away from Saeran. “I’ll… go find Saeyoung now… This never happened.” His eyes followed you as you covered your face and began walking away. He looked pitiful, curled up on the couch like that.

 

Saeran quickly sat up as soon as you were out of the room, frantically feeling his burning hot face. His fingers ghosted over his lips; they still tingled at the feeling of yours being there a moment ago. He pulled his knees to his chest, his chest tightening with uncertain emotions. He ran a hand through his hair, burying his face in his knees. He was so embarrassed and ashamed for not telling you to stop sooner, but… it had felt _really nice._

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a week of barely meeting Saeran’s eyes since the incident, you were both lucky Saeyoung was kind enough to always jokingly brush off how awkward you two seemed to be while in the same room. Either subconsciously or on purpose, Saeran seemed to be dressing as different from Saeyoung as possible. Saeyoung was fairly easy to recognize from Saeran, from the front at least. He always wore the same hoodie and lounging clothes around the house. Saeran seemed to enjoy wearing them as well, but had stopped wearing things like pajama pants and red shirts (even his favorite, what a shame) so often in fear of looking too similar to Saeyoung. 

 

He made the mistake of dressing down after waking up early on a Sunday morning anyways.

 

You were extremely sleepy from staying up late with the two of them, enjoying a new game console that Saeyoung had bought for you three to play. Even after crawling in bed with Saeyoung, he continued to flirt with you, fingertips brushing against your skin as you attempted to change for bed. He grinned against your neck as he nuzzled against it, pressing kisses here and there. He knew how irresistible he was to you. Needless to say, you didn’t get much sleep. 

 

Even with how late you two were up, he was missing from bed early that morning. You groaned with discontentment, rolling out of bed and making your way to the kitchen for breakfast. You yawned, stumbling your way through your house. Your tanktop had a strap falling off your shoulder, and your pajama pants were a bit too baggy. You ran your fingers through your hair, grinning sleepily as you spotted Saeyoung at the counter. You rubbed your eyes a bit. Was he cooking? That was very uncommon. His cooking skills were… nonexistent. He could microwave his honey buddha chips, and that was about it. You didn’t pay much mind to that in your sleepy state.

 

You padded up to him, resting your chin in the crook of his shoulder. Your wrapped your arms around his torso, pressing yourself against his back. You hugged him tightly, groaning into his ear, “Saeyoung… What are you doing up so early…?” You pressed a kiss to his neck. He hadn’t spoken a word back, and his hands had stopped moving. He was very stiff and not responding to your touches. You snuggled against him more, making a small, pathetic sound against his skin. “I’m cold.”

 

Still no response.

 

“Saeyoung?”

 

“Saeran.”

 

Your eyes flew open, glancing towards his face. Green eyes met yours, questioning and wide. 

 

“Okay thanks, gonna go kill myself.”

 

You felt a wave of embarrassment and shame flood your body. You pulled back from the other twin, not noticing how his body shivered from the loss of your touch. He didn’t turn to look at you, let alone move his hands or speak any more words. You quickly exited the kitchen, passing by the room where Saeyoung commonly worked. He was asleep at his desk. _Figures. Should’ve checked here first._ His peaceful expression in his sleep was ruined by the fact that his cheek was squished comically against the desk, mouth open with a bit of drool pooling out. You felt a bit better after seeing him like that.

 

Saeran still stood in the same spot in the kitchen, his gaze fixated on the counter in thought. He unconsciously shivered once more, feeling a bright blush creep upon his face. He grimaced at how much he actually enjoyed the feeling of you against him. Your chest pressed to his back, breath ghosting across his neck, voice sweet like honey… _Ugh._ Saeran attempted to shove the thoughts away, returning to the task at hand. 

 

His hands were quivering as he poured cereal into the bowl, shaking the box angrily. He kept shaking it, his thoughts grabbing ahold of his attention once again. Your lips against his ear, whispering softly, the fleeting kiss against his neck… Saeran looked back down at the counter to see that it was flooded with cereal, the box in his hand now empty. He huffed with defeat, leaning his elbows on the counter. He grabbed a handful of the scattered cereal and popped it into his mouth. I’m such a fucking mess. _MC has to stop doing this. But I… really don’t want them to stop._


End file.
